


Sweeter than Chocolate

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor is a thot change my mind, Dates, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, I once again turn Connor into a slut without no one asking, Lingerie, M/M, Markus is a sap change my mind, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Yall it's valetine's day, but also sensual sex, honestly both of them are, that's what it means, you know what that means?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: In reality, it was a normal day. Valentine's Day wasn't that special but to Markus, he at least wanted to make the day a little more special for a special someone. Whisking Connor away on a day-long adventure was one thing, but there was definitely something sweeter in all this after all.





	Sweeter than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day yeehaw  
> This was supposed to be like 5-6k but it somehow became 8k  
> I really have no regrets  
> It's porn, I never have regrets

Butterflies were swarming in and out of his stomach; The nerves were crawling up the back of his neck as he stood at the door of a certain someone's house. Markus had a plan, a very elaborate plan that he hoped would follow through for today. It's was simple really, just a nice day out spending all his time with the love of his life, but that didn't stop the anxiety from flaring ever so.

 

Everything had to be perfect and he was going to do his very best to make it just that. The suit might have been a little extra, tailored and nicely pressed, all black with a navy blue tie all underneath his fluffy winter coat. The tie itself felt like it was choking him even after he had fixed it for the sixth time since he left his own home. He also had been standing at this door for far too long without even knocking or ringing the doorbell.

 

_Come on Markus, this is just like any other day. Just a walk in the park, literally, a trip to the art gallery, dinner, and maybe something sweet later. Yeah, good plan. Don't fuck it up._

 

Yeah, he was a fucking disaster.

 

He could feel just a bit of sweat beginning to pool at his hairline even with this frigid cold and he wiped it away with the little handkerchief he had in his suit pocket. He took in a deep breath before exhaling, soon ringing the doorbell as the obnoxious buzz filled the air. Then he waited a few moments, shifting the weight between his feet, glancing from the flowers in his hand back at the door as he waited as patiently as his nerves would let him.

 

The man he was faced with at the door was not who he was expecting.

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Markus. Do you know what time it is? Why the hell are you here so early?” In fact, Markus hadn't even registered that it was still morning, rather it was closer to noon and Hank was just being as begrudged as ever.

 

“I—” Markus doesn't respond immediately, standing there as his eyes downcast at his feet. That was before Hank took note of those flowers in his hand, that gruff facade soon becoming more peaceful.

 

“Are those for me? How sweet, but I know someone who might like those more than me.” The small chuckle Hank made actually helped with Markus’ nerves. He smiles soon enough, the tension in his muscles relaxing just a bit.

 

“Am I lucky enough to see this person?” Markus played along, a small smile spread wider upon his face. And Hank stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter the home. He almost face-planted into the living room when he started walking; His legs almost like jello from standing with those God awful nerves eating at him. He caught himself before he was able to make a bigger fool of himself, straightening out before he embarrassed himself further.

 

Then he saw the man of the hour coming from around the corner still in his pajamas with an exasperated expression upon his face, rubbing those tired eyes as he stretched his limbs. Those beautiful doe eyes zeroing in on him in shock. It made him chuckle as he stepped toward Connor, presenting the flowers to him; Roses, Liles, carnations, the few flowers he knew were Connor’s favorites.

 

“To you, my love. Happy Valentine's Day.” All his nerves had slowly dwindled upon seeing Connor light up with that adorable smile of his.

 

“You did not have to do this for me. Today is just another day after all.” Connor spoke those words but the way he beamed in excitement, Markus knew well enough that he loved this little gift.

 

“Just another day? Well, I'm going to make this day very special so how about you go get all dressed up so I can spend all day telling you how much I love you.”

 

“You do that already you doofus.” Connor had leaned in and given a quick kiss to him before he went to go get ready. Markus was left with Hank, for the time being, stalling for time as he just stood there quietly.

 

“I think it's time we had _the talk_.” Hank said which threw Markus for a loop. His eyes landed on Hank who gestured him to the coach to sit down.

 

“Uh I've been dating your son for over a year now, I think _the talk_ is a little late to be having.” Markus said a matter of factually causing Hank to grimace.

 

“Jesus Christ, Markus that's not what I'm talking about.” Then Markus gave him a questioning look.

 

“Then what's _the talk_?”

 

“The ‘Are you two super serious’ talk. I know it's been well over a year but listen, it's the happiest I've seen him. Before you came along, he just had a cycle of work, eat, sleep, repeat. But you coming into his life actually has changed him for the better. He does more, talks more, almost a totally different kid from when he was little.” Hank paused his rambling for a bit to really look at Markus. “He thinks he's found the one and honestly, I hope he has too.” There goes that little smile growing upon Hank’s face and Markus smiled back, collecting his own thoughts for a bit before responding.

 

“I'm going to marry your son someday. It may be sooner or later but I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” It was as simple as that. One day Markus will pop that infamous question but he wanted to do it at the right time, in the right moment.

 

“Good. You're very special to him, Markus.”

 

After their little sentimental moment, the two had small talk up until they heard Connor coming from around the corner. Markus got a wonderful view of Connor’s choice of attire. A navy blue button up that matched Markus' tie, a tie around his own neck, and it all came together with his black slacks and dress shoes. He had made his way over behind Markus, draping his arms over his shoulders before kissing his temple.

 

“Ready, love?” Markus nodded his head at the question, soon getting up from where he was sitting. He walked around to Connor’s side, lacing his hand with his before he leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling at him.

 

“Yes, ready.” Then the two of them were nearly off until—

 

“Better have him back by 11.” Hank was joking obviously and a retort was obviously needed.

 

“I’ll be staying the night at Markus’ place tonight. You know, just hanging out after whatever he has planned.”

 

“Oh, so that’s what they call it nowadays; _Hanging out_.” Hank sneered before shooing them off.  

 

Once they were out of the house they started walking hand and hand as the bitter cold nipped at their ears. They stood close to each other for the sake of being close as well as to keep just a bit of body heat between them. Markus could barely keep his eyes off Connor because he looked too adorable all bundled up in his black winter coat of his. And really, he also watched out for ice on the sidewalk because it would be unfortunate if they ended of slipping and falling.

 

“Hey, I just realized you walked all the way to my house from your house _in the cold_.” Connor chimed up about that little fact.

 

“I'm not like you. I don't barricade myself in a thousand blankets for warmth.” Markus chuckled lightly at the pout Connor made.

 

“You know I don't like the winter. Who likes being cold 24/7? It's awful, I hate it. It makes going to crime scenes unbearable.” Connor huffed before he began to speak again. “Also where are we going? You have yet to give me any clues to our destination.”

 

“Maybe because it's a surprise, silly. But we're almost there so quit yapping or else I'll have to silence you with my lips.” Connor rolled his eyes.

 

“As if that's a real threat—” And well, Markus followed through with what he said because he did silence Connor with a short kiss.

 

“Be patient, we're almost there.” Markus smiled as he continued to lead the way towards their first stop of the day.

 

He took Connor through a shortcut where a park was located. The trees were all leafless, icicles had formed on the branches as snow surrounded the trunks. It was a quiet little park, especially in the winter time minus the little hill some people would be caught sledding on. The park also had sentimental value to it. They walked further in and Markus had stopped walking for a bit.

 

“Hey, why did you stop?” Connor questioned as he looked towards Markus waiting for a response.

 

“You see that bench right there?” Markus pointed out and Connor’s eyes landed on said bench.

 

“Okay and?” He stood there curiously before it seemed to click inside him. “Oh wait. That's the bench we first made out on.” And Markus laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Well yes, that's it, but I was leaning more towards when our first date happened.”

 

“Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty positive we made out on that bench on our first date.” Connor retorted with a sly smirk as Markus gave him a playful shove.

 

“And here's me trying to be Casanova over here.” Then Connor leaned in and kissed him.

 

“I wouldn't say, Casanova. Maybe a big sap instead.”

 

“And so are you.” Markus spoke back as he kissed his cheek. “Anyways, let continue on to our first destination.” They were off again, hand in hand as they admired the scenery of the supposed winter wonderland. The walk didn't last too entirely long because soon they were met with a building right outside the park that had Markus smiling from ear to ear.

 

This was one of his favorite places to go. There were many galleries spread throughout Detroit but this one had a special place in his heart. He used to frequent the quaint little gallery when he was younger, escorted by his father. That's when he first began to really admire art. His dad was a painter, a well-known one at that and at a younger age, Markus just thought painting as lines and shapes but it was more than that. His father once told him that art was telling a story through imagery; Those lines and shapes carving creative masterpieces and Markus couldn't be happier to be able to be exposed to such creativity.

 

May his father, Carl, rest in peace.

 

He had shared a few of his father's old works to Connor when they first were beginning to date and even painted a few things of his own. He had the keep the tradition up and this gallery was always such a good place to him. The little gallery they were arriving to had some of the many paintings from the late Carl Manfred himself as well as other contemporary art, classics, and new age artists. When entering the establishment, they were already hit with the classics; Claude Monet, da Vinci, Jacques, van Gogh, all wonderful painters of their time.

 

As they went further into the gallery they were met with more contemporary art, some abstract pieces as well as installations. There was a whole area dedicated to Carl's work that Markus took the time to reminisce over. He was passed the point of mourning so seeing such great paintings displayed filled him with nothing but admiration for his father's work. He really had to pick up painting again when time permitted.

 

He had stopped painting due to his own work but also for the fact of lack of motivation. His father always had ideas, always was painting something and for a time, he did have ideas too. Once his father had passed, he fell into a creative slump. Upon meeting and soon dating Connor, that spark had begun to flicker inside him. He had one too many, or rather not enough, paintings of Connor alone. Connor did make a beautiful subject for his paintings thus far.

 

Speaking of Connor, he was as curious as he was practical. Not to say he didn't have an artist's brain but some things he would take too literally and it would go completely over his head. As much as Markus has taken him to galleries, Connor was always like a little kid asking a million questions.

 

“Why does this one just have a dot in the not-so center of the paper?” Markus would laugh, would probably kiss him too while going. ‘Because it's art, Connor. That's why.’ They spent most of the time their weaving through people and admiring other works of art up until their dinner reservations were near. The next stage of the date was ready to be commenced.

 

They walked there too, the cold only growing colder as the wind began to pick up. Markus could hear Connor’s teeth chattering and he did his best to provide more warmth. The restaurant was thankfully not too far from the gallery so they only endured in the cold shortly.

 

The restaurant itself was very elegant. It was packed as expected but reservations were a smart idea. The two made it inside where they were immediately ushered to their table upon their arrival. They were seated in a more secluded area not so close to the rest of everyone at Markus' request. A nice Cabernet wine was soon served to them as they looked over the menu.

 

“So what are you thinking about ordering?” Markus hummed as he scanned over different sections of the menu. “I might get the stuffed chicken, though the filet mignon sounds very good.” Then he looked up from his menu at Connor who was looking up at him with a certain _look_.

 

“Hmmm both of those sound delightful but…” Then he trailed off, a hand sneaking up onto the table to grab ahold of Markus' hand. “I think I'm hungry for something not served in a restaurant.” And those were not the words Markus was expecting to hear. An innocent smile formed on Connor’s face as he began to rub his thumb on the back of Markus' hand. “But I guess that'll have to wait.” Then he went back to looking over his own menu as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Markus, on the other hand, was not going to let that little comment slide. Before he was able to retort, their server was already back asking for what they wanted to order. Once their orders were placed, they were soon in the process of waiting. They were silent for a few moments, them just looking towards each seeing which would speak once more which was until Markus cleared his throat.

 

“So, something not served in a restaurant, huh?” Markus spoke up and he can already saw a bit of pink beginning to form upon Connor’s face.

 

“Yes, but I don't think I can enclose such information when people around. And maybe I want to keep you in suspicion.” Connor’s voice grew more amused as if he was trying to get a rise out of Markus who only shook his head.

 

“What a tease. And here I thought I was gonna be able to envision our night together. Though I was thinking more along the lines of drawing us a bath, eating chocolate, and watching a shitty rom-com, it seemed you had other ideas.” Then their food had arrived and placed before them. They didn't speak much as they ate their food but their eyes would look ever so often away from their fancy plates to each other. Connor’s eyes definitely sparked something more than just enjoyment of the food.

 

Connor really was a tease. The way he ate his food was way more along the sensual side than need be. The way that fork lingered inside his mouth, the way his tongue would lick off the remaining food left on it. To tie it all together, his eyes began to stay glued on Markus with every motion in how he was eating. And it wasn't until they were finished when Connor was speaking up again, lifting his fork from his mouth slowly.

 

“That was delicious.” He started off and Markus could agree, the food was divine. “But I'm still _hungry_ for something else.” Connor really must have been in a mood and well, the more Markus sat there and listened to these little comments, he too was getting in a mood. To hell with his former idea.

 

“Is that so? How about you tell me about it. _Be as descriptive as possible_.” And the way Connor’s eyes widen a bit more was telling enough that he was interested in doing just that.

 

Connor had pulled out his phone as Markus watched him with an attentive eye. He saw him typing away, biting at his lower lips as his finger moved briskly over the touch screen keys. He typed for longer than Markus had expected but that flush spreading across Connor’s face or that small noise he made was evident enough that Markus was going to get one hell of a message.

 

A few more moments had gone by until Connor had placed his phone down, a shaky breath leaving him. The buzzing sound was more emphasized since Markus' phone was on the table as it buzzed to life upon receiving the message Connor took the time to write out. Without any more hesitations, Markus opened the message and began to read it thoroughly.

 

**_> My love_** _: You want me to be as detailed as possible, darling? Well, I have a few phenomenal options running through my head. One in which involves you lying down on your bed, me between your legs as I take your thick cock all the way down my throat. I don't care if I choke, cough, or even gag because I love the weight of your cock on my tongue too much. I'd start off slow, licking from base to tip, following that little vein you have all the way up to the head and give a greedy suck to it before taking you all in until I can't breathe. I'd ride you next; I'd bounce in your lap like my life depended on it because I know how much you love when I ride you nice and fast. Maybe even tease you a bit until you lose control since you love teasing me so much. Lastly, I'd want you to hold me down, make me incapable of moving and fuck me so hard that I can't feel my legs. Doggy style preferably; I love it when you fuck me so deep from behind that I can't even think straight. I love it, even more, when you press my face into the sheets or yank my hair because you manhandling me turns me on so fucking much. You do things to me, Markus. You turn me into someone I'm usually not; A slut with nothing but your cock on my mind. It's been so, so long and I've been so starved of your cock. You don't understand how much I want you to fuck me on this goddamn table. I'm so hard for you that if you told me to cum right now, I probably would and I don't care because you drive me into this mindset. God, I wish I was on the other side of the table so you can finger me until I can't hold back my sounds anymore. Or maybe I could get underneath this table and suck you off, but I digress; Patience is a virtue. Dessert will be much sweeter when we go back to your place._

 

Markus never knew words such as that would make him so hard as he read through them. He read it over probably too many time and it could be the fact that they're coming from Connor, all those ideas swarming through his head and yes, he wanted to do _every single_ _one of them_. His eyes looked back up to Connor, a desire burned within them and he could see the neediness as well as that flush blooming all over his face. Connor was panting slightly, a quiet little gasped out whine came from him as he let a breathy sound of Markus' name grace his lips.

 

Markus had never wanted their waiter to hurry up with the bill in his life.

 

Luckily for him, the waiter did come by, placing the bill down and Markus pretty much tuned out every word when he felt a shoe being pressed against his crotch. He thought he heard the waiter tell him something about dessert but he instinctively shook his head while also repressing the groan that threatened to come out of him. Connor had a very amused looking smirk upon his face, that flush spreading down to his neck and all Markus wanted to do was jump across the table and take Connor then and there, but he digressed as well; That delicious pleasure leaving his crotch as quickly as it came.

 

Markus was in such a daze like state that he realized that yes, he should be paying for the bill so he scrambled into his pocket for his wallet. He retrieved it quickly, taking out his card and handing it over to the server who looked like she knew what was going on but kept it to herself. She left to pay, leaving Markus and Connor alone- Well, as alone as they could get in a restaurant full of people. They were being as discreet as possible at least; Neither of them, as much as they wanted to, jumped across the table yet so that was already high-quality restraint.

 

But that pesky foot returned back to Markus' leg, moving ever so slowly from his shin to his inner thigh. The smirk Connor wore was that of mischief, a delighted hum came from him as he continually ran his foot up and down Markus' leg.

 

“You're looking a little red, dear. Wine getting to you?” And Connor said that as if his own face wasn't a fair shade of crimson.

 

“I'm _fantastic_. But what about you, Connor. You seem a little _distracted_.” Markus can play this game. He's played it before and he knew he'd win like he does every time.

 

“ _You_ are rather distracting.” Markus bit his bottom lip, suppressing a groan once more as Connor’s foot pressed right against his crotch again. “But I bet I can handle whatever you throw at me.” Well, was that so? Markus had an idea then, soon picking up his phone as he began typing a little message out himself.

 

**_> Dearest_ :** _You think you can handle whatever I throw at you, huh? Well, then I guess I should up the ante since you seem so strong-willed. You give me such a little image of the things I want to do to you. I'd hold you down on my cock until you're sputtering for breath. Maybe even plug your nose so you really can't breathe. I'd control the movements too; Fucking your throat properly just how you want it. Maybe leave that pretty little face of yours painted with my cum. And I do love when you ride me. I love the way you look bouncing in my lap, your eyes screwed shut but I love it even more when your legs begin to shake and you're begging for more from me. And I'd give you more; I'd hold you down at first and make you watch every inch of my cock disappear inside of you. Then I'd give you exactly what you'd ask for; To fuck you hard and proper. And the best part of it all? The sounds you would make. Every plea, every scream, every moan you make is truly music to my ears. You singing out like a choir for me to give you more makes me lose my mind, makes me want to fuck you harder just so I can ring every sound out of you. You drive me so fucking crazy, Connor. I have half a mind to take you away to the bathroom to just fuck you in the stall because I don't care who hears us. You're a perfect slut, you know? My slut and seeing this side of you so desperate and needy is amazing. Knowing only I can see this side is such a turn on. But then again, it's Valentine's Day and only I want to hear how fucked up I can get you. Patience is a virtue and I’ll wait to give you everything I have._

 

He pressed send immediately, his eyes going up to see how the other would react. Markus saw Connor’s phone light up soon being picked up as those eyes scanned the message. If Connor’s face could grow any redder, it did then. A hand flew up to his mouth trying to control what seemed to be a whimper of his voice. His foot fell from Markus' crotch back to the ground, that other hand moving underneath the table that looked like he was—

 

Then the server came back, giving the card back to Markus before saying the spiel of “Have a good rest of your night” along with some sort of snide comment before leaving. Markus barely knew what was said to him because he was way too focused on the man in front of him who was surely palming himself through his pants. Ah yes, seeing Connor so close the breaking point was one hell of a sight to see. Those usual soft, brown eyes held a lust filled gaze, a determined gleam to them as if he knew what he wanted.

 

“ _Markus…_ ” Connor’s voice was nothing more than a breathless whisper of his name. That alone made Markus begin to get up from his chair, extending his hand out for Connor. Connor had grabbed ahold of his hand, slowly standing from his chair shakily.

 

“Let's go, love. Our Lyft is waiting.” And soon they were departing from their table, then out the doors of the restaurant in probably the most rushed out fashion.

 

They both were really good at holding themselves back. Markus oh so much wanted to get his hands on Connor in any way possible but he kept them to himself upon getting into the Lyft and on the car ride back to his house. Connor kept his hands to himself in more ways than one; Ghosting a hand over his crotch, palming himself slowly, shamelessly as he bit his lower lip. Markus only watched, his hands balling into fists at his sides and was very glad there was a barricade between the driver and them.

 

“You don't understand how much I _need_ you right now, Markus.” Oh, Markus _knew_ very well that Connor was becoming a pit of neediness. Markus does lean into him though, lips pressing against his neck as he left a warm breath in his wake.

 

“We're almost there.” That suppressed little whine Connor voiced made just a fraction of his own self-restraint dwindle.

 

The ride to his house didn't last much longer as the driver was soon pulling up towards it. There was a little urgency in getting out of the car, Markus soon paying the driver as he and Connor made their way up to the house with their hands not once leaving each other.

 

Getting the door open was easy, getting inside was easier, but actually putting in the effort to make it to the bedroom was the hardest part in all of this. Once the door was closed, Markus had pressed Connor against the nearest wall, their lips not once parting as they rutted against each other. The desperation was there settling in; All that pent up desire from the restaurant was soon boiling over within them. Their mouths open ever so shortly just so their tongues could put in a little work. Hands started to roam, coats were tossed in every which direction, Markus' suit jacket was the first thing off then his undershirt and tie. The clothing of his upper half was now cascaded on the floor, his hands soon moving to start to get Connor out of his clothes.

 

Until he was stopped.

 

That was when he pulled back from the kiss, breathless, half tempted to recapture those wonderful lips but then he saw a warm smile spread across Connor’s flushed face.

 

“B-bedroom… I have a surprise for you.” And that threw Markus off because it doesn't cross his mind on what surprise Connor could have. But he played along, taking a few steps back as he held out his hand in which Connor took willingly.

 

The trek to Markus' room was almost a train wreck in itself. Lips were fiercely attacking one another, bodies moving and pressing against one another, and they almost fucking fell up the stairs but they had done this plenty before, the dance of pushes and pulls all until they reached their destination.

 

Upon reaching the room, it took little to no time to back Connor up and onto the bed. Markus had half the mind to take his time, savor this wonderful conclusion of the night but there was a raw feeling of lust inside of him; It grew every second his lips practically devoured Connor’s. He took a few moments just to look at Connor; Those blown out eye near black from their original honey brown color, his breath coming in and out like puffs as he gave a slow roll of his hips upward. Markus ground his hips back before going back in for another kiss but was stopped by a finger to his lips.

 

“Can you do me a favor and sit back for me? Just for a moment.” That mischievous look to him was back but Markus adhered to the request. He sat back, his eye growing more curious as to what Connor was getting at. He watched Connor begin to unbutton his shirt— Ah, so a striptease, Markus was down for that. His eyes not leaving such a beautiful sight that was Connor unbuttoning his shirt. Nibble fingers undoing each button before opening up the shirt—

 

Markus' eyes grew wide, mouth slightly agape at what he was looking at. He wasn't really expecting much, definitely wasn't expecting what seems to be a one piece lingerie. The white lace covered over Connor’s chest and down to his pants. He raised his hands up and out towards Markus, grabbing ahold of his hands before bringing them down to his pants.

 

“Think you can undo these for me?” And Markus was still rather shell-shocked but his eagerness was getting the better of him. He undoes the pants with a flick of the button and drawing the zipper down before he started to pull them off. Lo and behold, the bottom half the one piece that was barely concealing anything not to mention to garter that held up his stocking covered legs. Markus felt his mouth going drily, unable to form a coherent response.

 

“Connor… I—” Then his words were even more caught in his throat when Connor had practically jumped him. He was on his back with Connor looming above him, looking ever so pretty in this outfit. Lips were upon his soon enough and he kissed back with just as much pent up feelings.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, love.” Connor pulled back from the kiss with a grin upon his face. He then rolled his hips down, moaning against Markus' neck before he started to kiss down it. Markus let him do whatever he wanted to do, a delighted hum coming from him as he soaked in this treatment.

 

Those lips were like liquid fire upon his skin, moving from his neck down to his chest slowly as a short kiss was pressed where his heart would lies. Markus rocked his hips up which made Connor gasp against his chest before he continued moving downward. A velvety tongue was added in, licking over every bump of muscle as it trailed down to stomach, leaving marks in his wake. The alternation between that tongue and those lips were driving Markus crazy as he enjoyed this moment.

 

His pants were being undone soon enough, underwear getting tossed away as his hardness sprung free from its restraints making him hiss out a low moan. He barely had time to appreciate Connor for everything he was doing because his moan only grew louder when a hand began stroking him. His hips bucked up into that hand, a smirk was soon forming on Connor’s face.

 

“You're so handsome, you know? You're more worked up than you lead on and your voice is downright sinful. Let me hear those sounds of yours and I'll be sure to be loud for you.” Those words ended with a kiss to the tip before he prodded his lips against it. Markus gasped when the head was taken in, a hand flew up to rest in Connor’s hair. The teasing nature was expected; Connor gliding the length against his cheek, letting rest on his face before he does give a long lick going from base to tip that had Markus swearing out. Only Connor could make him lose his mind so quickly and really, something like this where he can just let go was more than he could ask for on this special little day.

 

Then his thought was paused when Connor began taking him into his mouth. Markus bit his lip on instinct but he did so for a second before letting a drawn-out moan escape his chest. His eyes lock onto Connor, doing his very best to not lose sight of such a prettily flushed face. Connor’s eyes were glossed over, a heavy love drunk lust as those eyes stayed glued on Markus as he went all the way down his cock. Markus does his best to not only buck his hips up but to hold Connor down until he’s near gasping for air. And Connor does sputter, a gagging sound left him but it was replaced by a heated moan that sent delicious vibration all throughout Markus’ being causing him to groan out once more. That nice heat didn’t last long when Connor pulled off of him and letting his tongue slide along the underside as he went up, releasing his cock with a wet pop before stroking him languidly.

 

“What was it again you wanted to do to me? It seems I have forgotten and need a reminder.” Connor spoke innocently, giving the head a subtle lick while letting his mouth hang open. He played this card more often than not and Markus was entirely too horny to be playing any more games. He doesn’t say a word and since actions speak louder than words, he would much rather show Connor what he had ‘forgotten’. The hand that was resting on the back on Connor’s head began to push him back down his cock. Connor let it happen, he was all too eager to take him back down his throat. Markus started thrusting upwards, shallow movements at first but Connor was practically forcing his way down himself.

 

“ _Fuck_! Do you want more? You want me to fuck that pretty little throat of yours.” Markus nearly growled out and Connor vigorously nodded his head the best he could. And that was all Markus needed to start really thrusting into such a willing mouth. Mixing with the gagging and sputtering, Connor was moaning around him wantonly as tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes.

 

That wet heat was always so very good. Connor going down on him is probably one of the best things because Connor was just so _good_ at it. Even when Markus was controlling the movements, Connor was swallowing around him, sucking every so often, and swirling his tongue like the pro he was. Hell, he even started going a little quicker, thrusting his hips up as he pressed Connor down. The sounds were the best part, the wet noises alone were getting to Markus with every moan Connor made that mingled with his own.

 

He would call it some sort of melodic form woven together and well that's the musical brain talking. How could he not compare such an intimate moment to an art form that was nothing but blissful sound? He was definitely more eager to hear Connor sing out for him like a choir.

 

It also didn't help how close he was getting; That oh so familiar knot was beginning to form in his lower belly. He pulled Connor off soon enough who took in a ragged breath as precum mixed saliva ran down his chin. Markus moaned out once more when Connor began to stroke him fiercely as he bucked his hips into that hand wanting so much more than just a hand. Connor leaned in to kiss him before he retracted his hand back while leaning back towards the head of the bed. God, that outfit was stunning on him.

 

“I want you to keep your hands to yourself until I say so. Can you do that? I just want to spoil you since you spoil me so much.” He reached over toward the nightstand grabbing the bottle of lube. He then turned so his ass was facing toward Markus, giving it a little shake. There wasn't much to anything back there, to begin with, but it was the thought that counted. Markus could also see how the outfit seemed to have easy access to his ass which made this all the more alluring because that lingerie was going to stay on the whole time.

 

The lube was opened and poured along Connor’s fingers. That hand traveled behind him as he started prodding a finger at his entrance. All Markus could do was watch him finger himself which was an incredibly sexy thing to witness. That long finger pressed in slowly and a moan left his throat. He moved that finger almost urgently, his legs spreading further apart and God, Markus wanted to touch but he won't, he would follow through on what was requested to him. A second finger was added soon enough, a squelching noise was the only thing that could be heard besides Connor’s panting moans and Markus' own quickening breath.

 

“ _Markus_ … _fuck_ …” That _almost_ got Markus to do more than just lie there and watch. Such an endearing voice filled with desperation as he continued to thrust his finger inside of himself. He does so for a while longer, rocking his hips back greedily as if he wanted more himself. He even added in a third finger for good measures; Markus was bigger than normal after all. Every sound Connor made was so symphonic that Markus really had to restrain himself from not grabbing and pushing Connor down his cock. He digressed, it was only a matter of time until he'd be able to tear into Connor.

 

Those fingers were retracted with a wet pop. Connor reached for the lube again, pouring more into his hand before reaching back to grab Markus' cock. Markus groaned out, his hands flew up to grab onto Connor’s hips who didn't object to the motion. Once he was nice and lubed up, Connor began pressing his ass against him, rocking slowly before he began teasing the tip at his entrance. The tip soon breached the entrance as Connor began to lower himself down. He took it slowly with a loud, drawn-out moan as he watched every inch disappear into him.

 

Markus had a bruising grip on his hips trying to resist the urge to buck his hips up. Connor sank down until he bottomed out, rolling down before he began to rise up from him about halfway. He slammed back down, swearing obscenities before he started up a quick pace at the front. Markus started to rock his hips up to match him, completely forgoing the earlier request Connor made who wasn't complaining in the slightest.

 

Markus did wish to see that desperate face of his but seeing Connor’s arched back with muscles all taut in that gorgeous lingerie was a sight Markus enjoyed just as much. Connor bounced in his lap briskly, slamming his hips down harder each time as his voice raised higher. Markus' name fell from his lips like a mantra mixed with every little sound he made as he rode Markus like his life depended on it. Markus did his best to keep up, his own hips practically moving on their own accord as his thrusts started to stutter.

 

“ _Connor_!” Markus groaned out, teetering ever so over the edge but he was going to hold on for as long as he could. “F-fuck, you look so amazing like this.” He couldn't help but marvel at Connor; Beauty, grace, even in his effortless movements tied in with every accented sound that came from his mouth.

 

Markus took note on the way Connor began to falter in his movements. Shaky legs doing their best to keep going, hips rutting down harder and that angelic voice only growing more sinful—

 

“ _More_! God— _ah, ah fuck_! Please, Markus! _Fuck me_!” That pleading cry was what snapped the remaining restraint Markus had held onto. He used the rest of his strength to drag Connor off of his cock. Those shaky legs made Connor fall forward onto the bed with a thud but he immediately pressed his ass out, spreading his legs apart further as he used his hands to spread his cheeks apart.

 

And who was Markus to not accept such an invitation.

 

He glided his cock along that stretched hole, pressing the tip in as a teasing gesture but he couldn't tease for so long. In one fluid motion, he snapped his hips forward, sinking in roughly and Connor let out such a sweet little scream. Markus didn't hesitate to start thrusting into him at a somewhat moderate pace. He gripped onto his hips, nails digging into him as he continued his movements. Connor’s back arched into the bed, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him as he rocked his hips back greedily.

 

Markus leaned down to kiss along the nape of Connor’s neck, leaving small little marks in his wake. He kissed along his spine, moved up back towards his neck before biting down on his shoulder blade.

 

“Yes! _Yes, Markus_! You're s-so good. _H—hnng… H-harder_! Give me everything you got!” Connor wheezed those words out, any other words were replaced with heated moans of pure ecstasy. Markus dragged his cock against those clenched inner walls until he was nearly almost out. He slammed back in harshly, jolting Connor’s body with the force all the while Connor screamed out a blissful moan. Markus kept the roughness up while also speeding up his thrusts, giving exactly what Connor had wanted.

 

He ran his hands from Connor’s hips up to his back, pressing his shoulder down. Connor’s head was turned to the side, his mouth spilling nothing but choked out moans laced with screams every so often. Even if Connor wanted to speak, he didn’t get the chance because every syllable was fucked out of him and Markus made sure of it.

 

Sweat clung at his hairline slowly dripping down his face and onto Connor’s equal sweaty back. His thrusts were unrelenting, ruthlessly snapping his hips as hard and fast he could go. The knot inside him was tightening so much, the urge to let go was upon him but he kept pounding away like it was all he could do.

 

“I— _f-fuck_! I w-want to see you. C-can I?” Connor voiced out hoarsely, breath winded. Markus heeded those words and gave one final slam before he drew his cock out. The whine Connor made nearly had Markus slamming back into him but he relented, instead, he went to turn Connor over so that he was on his back.

 

Connor’s expression was that of true pleasure; Eyes lidded, mouth ajar as puffs of breath left him, and that gorgeous hue of red that covered his skin matched well with the white lacy lingerie. Connor really was downright beautiful. Markus captured his lips in a kiss much more tender than their early fervent kisses. Everything seemed to slow down. The eagerness was still very much present, but why rush something so intimate? Fast and hard was all fun and games but taking time to reach that climax would be so much more rewarding.

 

Markus rocked his hips down languidly against Connor who broke the kiss to moan out. He was rather confined to the one piece, the front nearly soaked with precum. Markus took a few seconds to forgo his own pleasure just so he could get Connor out of his restraints. He was thankful enough the one piece wasn't too tight since he was able to pull the panty area to the side to let Connor’s dripping cock free. Connor hissed out a moan, bucking his hips in the air as Markus began to stroke him slowly.

 

Their lips met once more, passionate, unhurried, just the two of them savoring every little moment like it was their last. That's when Markus released his cock to grab at his own, positioning himself so he could sink back into that tight heat. Connor gripped at his shoulder before running his hands down Markus' back, his moans ringing out once Markus began moving.

 

The thrusts were a bit slower but had a little more friction to them. He angled himself more to reach that sweet spot inside—

 

“There, there, there! _Please, right there_!” Then Markus committed that spot to memory. Connor wrapped his legs around him to get him deeper, to press him harder into that bundle of nerves that made him scream. Markus could never get enough of Connor’s voice; Someone who's usually reserved and soft-spoken just losing control like this is _everything_ to Markus. He took pride in himself for getting Connor like this, to see him let go of all his inhibitions and sing out loudly for more.

 

They remained as they were; Kissing ever so often, their moans mingling together as their voice climbed higher. Each thrust was labored, getting faster as that knot inside of Markus began to seize. He had been on edge for what seemed like forever but that release would be upon him soon enough. He could tell Connor was close too with the way he clenched around his cock, the way his body began to shake, the way his moans grew more accented and how he dug his nails in Markus' back. Those nails raked down his back with each frantic thrust causing him to hiss out a groan.

 

This was all beyond perfect and Markus wished it could last longer but the climax was the best part after all; The conclusion to an intimate masterpiece. He had reached down to stroke Connor briskly, his hips moving erratically as white dotted his vision.

 

“Markus! _Fuck_! I- _ah_ I-I love you so much! I'm so close, please keep going!” Connor pleaded, his words dying off with yet another loud moan. And Markus kept going, it's sloppy, uneven but God it was pushing him over the edge.

 

“I— _f-fuck_! I love you too. I can't... h-hold back anymore— _Connor_!” That was it for Markus. A deep, loud moan bubbled out of him as he slammed in one last time as he came.

 

“ _Oh God, oh fuck—Markus_!” Then Connor followed suit, cumming into Markus' hand as well as the front of the lingerie.

 

Then everything really slowed down.

 

Markus moved his hips ever so slowly to work them through their orgasms. He pulled out eventually, letting his cum spill out of Connor’s slightly gaping hole. That euphoric high was there, consuming them, endorphins buzzing inside them for a while before the high began to subdue.

 

Markus peppered kisses all along Connor’s face before planting one upon his kiss-swollen lips. He smiled, taking in the completely fucked out expression Connor was sporting. He received a lopsided smile in return before those lips recaptured his own shortly.

 

“You know, this day would have been completed if you gave me chocolate.” Connor commented which made Markus chuckle.

 

“Flowers, a dinner date, and sex and all you want is chocolate?” Markus spoke in a mock exasperated tone.

 

“I have a sweet tooth, you know this.”

 

“And here I thought what we just did was sweeter than chocolate.” Markus pouted and Connor rolled his eyes.

 

“Never said it wasn't. But if I must admit, it was definitely worth the wait.” That smile was back and Markus leaned down to kiss him once more.

 

“I'll buy you all the chocolate you want tomorrow. It'll be half off too.” Markus responded which made Connor chuckle this time.

 

“I'll hold you accountable for that. Also accountable for carrying me around because I do not think I'll be able to move tomorrow.”

 

“Will do, my love.”

 

Then they basked in the afterglow with each other, whispering sweet nothings for the rest of the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A soft ending for our soft bois  
> I can only write fluff with smut and not on its own asdfghjkl  
> And yes, discount chocolate is always better  
> In any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed this and Happy Valentine's Day <3


End file.
